


Seldom All They Seem

by ShireBeast



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Koholint Island, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Swearing, Talking about your feelings instead of being a jerk 101, legends having a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: Perfection only happens in dreams, for one can only obtain the unobtainable in a world that does not exist. So, naturally, when everything finally takes a turn for the better, can one truly trust that perfection?The Hero of Legend is haunted by nightmares and dreams, and no amount of soothing can convince him of his reality.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	1. Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> "Shire, shouldn't you be working on your multi-chapter fics?"  
> >play dumb!<  
> "Who's Shire?"  
> >Not THAT dumb!<
> 
> I had this Legend Angst in my brain and it needs to get OUT.

It was quiet in the woods. Peaceful. A type of tranquility that blanketed the forest with a hush calm. The sun reflected in shimmering creeks like cool fire and the twitter of song birds graced the air. It was… perfection.

Legend stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking as he yawned. It was rare for him to be free and relaxed, and the veteran relished in the moment. No responsibilities, no bickering heroes, no monsters nor burning villages. Just him, the forest, and the blissful silence.

The sound of boots shuffling through the leaves did not startle him, but he whipped around on high alert all the same. Old habits, he presumed. However, it was not a tektite nor a moblin that strolled into the clearing to meet him, but a smiling face of a Hylian. No, wait- Lolian.

“What cha’ doing all the way out here, Mr. Hero?”

Ravio’s eyes were bright as he grinned, his eyes crinkled at the sides. Legend snorted, a smirk naturally finding his face.

“I should ask you the same thing,” he quipped, “Shouldn’t you be scamming some poor adventurer right now with overpriced sticks?”

Ravio gasped dramatically, holding his hand flat on his chest in mock offense.

“Overpriced sticks?! Is that really what you think of my fine wares? Why, I never!”

Legend laughed, shaking his head as his shoulders shook. Ravio dropped his act and joined in with his own giggles. The sun above them shone in a cloudless sky and the world was light.

“Have you fulfilled the prophecy yet?”

Legend’s laughter petered out, his smile still on despite his confusion.

“Huh?”

The Lolian’s face was still bright, beaming even.

It was perfect. It was swaying palm trees and crashing waves perfect. It was talking animals and laughing children perfect. Sweet hibiscus perfect.

“You have to finish this, brave youth,” Ravio chirped, taking a step forwards. That smile didn’t quit.

Dread settled into Legend’s gut, a sudden gut-wrenching horror sucker punched him.

Ravio’s hand was warm as his took Legend’s. His emerald eyes were shining.

“I can’t,” Legend whispered, his eyes wide. “No, Rav, I can’t. Not again…”

“You have to,” Ravio replied, matter of fact, “It’s what you are here for. It is what you’re meant to do.”

Legend’s arm moved without his permission, a powerful puppet string thrusting it forward. His eyes never left the merchant’s. His sword drove deep into the other’s stomach, crimson syrup blackening purple robes. Sweet songs of birds turned to screams of gulls around them. The trees curled into themselves, vibrant greens turning to pale grays as the forest rotted to ash. Blood poured from the merchant’s lips.

The word was bright, so bright.

But Ravio’s smile was brighter still.

“Wake up,” he whispered, his voice garbled and wet. “It’s time to wake up, Link.”

Legend shook, his body quivering. He was so hot, so cold. Everything spun. He was on fire, falling through ice and drowning.

“Wake up…”

No. No, no!

“…Wake up…”

……….

“Vet, wake _up!”_

Legend’s eyes snapped open, shooting up in his bed roll with a sharp gasp. The hands of which ever hero was trying to rouse him flinched back violently like he burned them. Sweat clung stickily to his neck, his chest, the small of his back. Everything was burning and aching and _screaming and wrong and-_

“Leg’, it’s alright!”

Soft hands returned, holding his shoulders to stop the harsh shaking. Thin hands. Covered hands. Hyrule’s hands. Legend let out a shuttering breath.

“It’s alright,” the traveler repeated, “You were just dreaming. Just a dream.”

Legend gritted his teeth as the crazed fog of sleep dissipated. His skin still crawled but he sat up nonetheless. It was just a dream. It was just a dream and he had to wake up. He had to keep going.

He sighed, pushing Hyrule away from him. He was too close. Everything was too close. Eight pairs of eyes were on him. No, wait. Make that seven. Sky was still snoring.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Legend sneered, “I’m awake, okay? Now fuck off.”

“You were screaming,” Wind said, pity twisting the sailor’s mouth into a pout.

“ _You’ll_ be screaming if you don’t drop it,” Legend growled.

The other heroes exchanged glances. It was Warriors who shrugged it off first, much to Legend’s surprise. When the captain dropped it, the others followed suit, each returning to their bedrolls.

All except Hyrule.

The brunette fiddled with his bracers as he searched for his words, looking at his predecessor. Legend knew that look. It wasn’t pity. It was something more akin to grief and understanding.

“I’m fine,” Legend grumbled, “It was just a dream, okay? You said so yourself.”

“Sometimes,” Hyrule whispered, “Nightmares seem more real than waking up. It’s okay to be scared of them. I’m here for you.”

“Go back to sleep, ‘Rule,” Legend commanded, not looking at the traveler.

“I’m on watch,” he said softly.

Right. He was mostly dressed. Bracers, boots, light tunic. Prepared for the worst. He was probably the first one to hear Legend’s cries.

“Then go back,” Legend sneered, rolling his eyes. “If we get ambushed because you were playing ‘mommy’, it serves you right.”

He was being mean again. Nasty again. Horrible again. Hyrule wanted to help, wanted to comfort him. Legend was an ass. Guilty of causing that hurt expression on the brunette’s face. Guilty of hurting him. Guilty. Guilty.

“Whatever,” Hyrule whispered again, standing and dusting off his pants. “Try to turn off your grumpy jerk mode, though. It’s almost dawn.”

_Don’t tell me what to do._

Never listen to orders. Always question.

Legend huffed and fell back into his bedroll. Far off in the woods, owls called to one another.

Don’t listen to them. They all lie.

———

“Have any of you met someone that just pisses you off without even talking?”

Wild was stirring a pot of stew when he asked. Mushrooms and meat. Legend snorted, an ugly sound that had the others chuckling.

“Yeah,” he said, “And he’s right over there.”

Warriors scowled as the veteran nodded his head at him.

“Oh, you little-“

“How about you, cook?”

Legend smirked, folding his hands behind his head as he casually cut Warriors off.

Wild laughed, nodding. “This rich guy in Terrytown. Every time I see him, I get this urge to punch him straight in the throat.”

“Rich guys do have that effect on people,” Wind chimed in, his own experience making him smirk.

“I don’t know about not liking people before they talk to me,” Time said, “But I do know I have a few people on my list that have done me wrong. Everyone does.”

“Sometimes that list is filled with just scammers,” Wild said, glaring at the thought of a certain man in the gerudo region. He liked that horse, dammit.

“Oh, gods,” Twilight groaned, pulling his cheeks down in distress. “There was this one guy, Purlo. He was some sorta con artist in Castle Town. He had this _impossible_ game that he charged people to play, but I beat it. He was so angry that, get this, he made a new game _just for me_.”

“How is that bad?” Four asked, half laughing, half scoffing.

“The guy made the new one with _literal floor spikes_. Iron ones! I ain’t never seen nobody so evil that didn’t have black magic.”

Hyrule counted on his fingers the double (triple?) negatives that the country boy used.

“The ease in which you have with butchering our language is admirable,” Four teased, his eyes almost a dark purple for a flash.

That sparked another banter, Twilight even going as far as bringing Sky’s heavy accent into the discussion. This, of course, made the chosen hero sputter and defend himself. What he said was drowned out by laughter.

It was times like this that Legend could easily fall into his role. He was snarky and quick, didn’t have to think about the looming darkness that followed him to sleep. Stupid conversations and battles were what kept his head above water. Kept him alive. Kept him from dreaming.

———

It was autumn and he was in his apple orchard back home. Yellow jackets busied themself around the fallen fruits, buzzing in dazzling zig-zags.

“I always liked them. The wasps.”

Legend looked up at his uncle, confused by his comment. The man was smiling and leaning on a spade, still dirty from digging a compost pit.

“Why?” Legend asked, “They sting.”

His uncle laughed. “Only if you mess with them, Link.”

Legend frowned. “But… they hurt people.”

“They’re doing what is natural to them. Besides—“ The man looked down on him with a gentle smile. “— They do it to protect themselves. And sometimes, you have to put up a fight.”

“So,” Legend drawled, “They’re _meant_ to hurt people?”

His uncle shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. They fight, yes, but they’re so much more than stinging little buggers.”

A yellow jacket flew too close to Legend, making him yelp and fall back. His uncle laughed, but moved out of the insect’s way.

“They eat pests, you know,” his uncle continued. “Our orchard needs them. The apples, too. They may sting and hurt, but sometimes that’s just the way things are.”

It was bright in the sunlight and Legend had to squint to see.

“… Just the way things are,” He repeated quietly, staring at a bright yellow jacket.

It was cleaning its face, black antenna bending forwards then bouncing back up when its little legs let go. Legend focused on the bug’s thorax, the clean cut from black to yellow to black again. It was beautiful. Perfect contrasts. The stinger wasn’t even that big. It was a perfect little insect. Nothing more than that, and nothing less.

“You’re doing what’s natural, too,” his uncle said, his voice filled with pride.

Legend turned from the bug and looked up at him.

“You are the way things are meant to be.”

Legend furrowed his brow at his uncle’s comment. “What?”

“You are the sword, Link.”

The apples were fragrant around them. The wasps were calm.

“You are a tool of justice, brave lad.”

No, this wasn’t just. This was murder. The orchard was a dark tunnel, the apples puddles of blood.

His uncle slumped against the stone wall of the sewer, his eyes dark and empty. The sword that was plunged into his chest was warm and golden. Young hands, fingers adorned with rings, gripped the hilt tightly. Legend pulled his arms back, his blade leaving his uncle’s chest without resistance.

“I’m so proud of you, my boy.”

In spite of death, his uncle’s corpse spoke clearly, his voice echoing around them.

“It’s what is meant to be.”

Legend screamed, knees sinking down into apple red puddles. Red like cherries. Red like sunsets. Red like her hair.

“I’m so proud of you, Link…”

He gritted his teeth as the corpse finally fell into silence.

“Let me wake up,” Legend whispered. “Free me from this _nightmare._ Please… _Please!!_ ”

Her laughter filled the castle’s dungeon, twinkling like fire light. The walls were melting, sunlight burning his eyes. The squeaks of rats roared to crashing waves. Everything was sand and sun and gentle winds and peace and _perfect_ and too much and too much and too much.

“Please,” he begged, unable to close his eyes despite the burning. “I’m sorry. Please…”

Her back was to him. She was singing. He reached for her.

“Marin,” he cried. “Marin, please!”

She turned slowly, her song continuing despite her mouth not moving. Her eyes were dead, empty as his uncle’s. Her lips parted to speak, but the buzzing of a thousand wasps thundered into his ears. What ever she was saying was lost. Lost. Gone. She’s gone. Nothing more but loud and bright and too much and not enough and agony and gone and gone and-

……

Once again, Legend woke in his bedroll with a start. Sweat stuck to him. The forest dark and quiet around him, the other Links sleeping soundly.

No eyes were on him.

Legend sighed and pushed himself up, ignoring the ache in his neck and head. Warriors was on watch, his blue scarf wrapped around him like a blanket. His was swaying slightly.

“Why didn’t you wake me for my shift?”

The captain flinched violently when Legend sat next to him.

“Sorry,” Warriors apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “You were dead asleep.”

Legend glared at him. “Yeah, that’s what you generally have to _wake_ someone from.”

A sigh and an eye roll. “You needed the rest. You’ve been tossing and turning for the last few nights. And I _know_ you haven’t been sleeping.”

A scoff. “You can’t put our safety in jeopardy just because you’re soft. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Warriors looked at him, studying him. He was thinking. Gods, he was thinking. Finally, he shook his head and laughed quietly.

“You’re right,” he said, “I guess I should listen to my own advice sometimes, eh?”

Legend rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Now go, Mr. Captain Hero, Sir.”

A playful punch to the vet’s arm was the only response he got as Warriors left him.

Alone again. Legend let his face fall. Sitting on a log, he pulled his knees to his chest. It was quiet and dark. Peaceful. Peaceful and real.

“Why,” he mumbled to the night. “Why can’t you just let me forget.”

He closed his eyes. He was in the woods. He was not on an island. He was with the other chosen heroes. He wasn’t alone. There was no wind fish. There were no dreamers.

_Let me forget…_

There was no Marin.

———

“Anyone recognize anything?”

They were in a new Hyrule, the switch landing them in a marsh. Legend tilted his head as he looked around, the others drawing nulls at Time’s question. Stone pillars rose from the soggy earth and a few sand crabs scurried about their feet. An alcove that spilled sugar magic wasn’t far off.

“It’s mine,” Legend called to the group. “My house is near by.”

“Good,” Time said, nodding curtly, “Is there a town near by? We should stock up.”

“Yep, Kakariko. Straight west from my home. Can’t miss it.” He paused. “If you follow the _path_ that is.”

The group turned to their two wanderers. Neither their cook nor traveler were looking at the vet, Wild whistling innocently to the sky and Hyrule suddenly becoming _very_ interested in a rock by his feet. They both were very capable of finding the town, yes, but Legend wanted them to arrive _before_ the beginning of next week.

—

“Is that… a new pink rabbit?”

Legend pushed his door open, not bothering to answer Sky’s inquiry. The others spotted the store sign’s new addition, Twilight the only one smirking. Legend didn’t look at him. Smug bastard.

And, yes, it was, in fact, a new pink bunny. Ravio painted it as a surprise for him, informing the vet in a letter. It was cute, Legend had to admit, with its little nose touching the other purple bunny’s. Adorable, actually.

None of them needed to know what the bunnies represented, though.

Ravio was cleaning his merchandise with a cloth when Legend walked in. The Lolian didn’t turn around right away, the polishing of an ice rod more important to him at the moment. He did, however, start talking as soon as possible.

“If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. I don’t have any arrows at the moment though so you’ll have to… to…”

Legend crossed his arms as Ravio finally faced him, the merchant’s spiel fading as he blinked at his roommate. There was a pregnant pause as they stared at each other, Ravio in disbeliefand Legend in silent anticipation. Finally, _finally,_ Ravio’s face lit up, eyes wide and bucked teeth showing with his wide smile. Legend fought down his own grin.

“Link! You’re home!” The merchant shouted, jumping up from behind the counter and fully ready to tackle Legend in a bone crushing hug. He stopped short as the other heroes appeared in the door way.

“Oh,” Ravio exclaimed, his arms going behind his back, “And, uh, company!”

Legend frowned but nodded. He let the others go through the proper pleasantries as he disappeared into the kitchen. He didn’t have long until the heroes had to go to town. They would most likely make Legend go with them. It was his domain, after all.

He heard the shuffling of robes before arms wrapped around him from behind. Ravio leaned his forehead against Legend’s shoulder. The Links in the main room were occupied with unpacking. It was quiet where they were, the sunlight trickling through the windows. It was just them.

Legend placed his hands on Ravio’s, closing his eyes and smiling.

“I missed you,” Ravio whispered, his true voice quiet in contrast to his merchant one. It was rarely heard in Hyrule out of the Lolian’s safety. But here, alone with his hero, Ravio was safe to be true in his words. Legend was the only Hylian who had the pleasure of hearing it.

“I know,” Legend mumbled. He ran his thumb softly against Ravio’s knuckles. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ravio said gently, “I know this is what you have to do.”

Legend tensed at the merchant’s words. Ravio’s arms tightened around him.

_Don’t let go._

“It will be over soon,” Ravio whispered, “And then you can come back.”

“I’ll always come back,” Legend muttered.

There was a mirthless chuckle in the hero’s ear.

“You better,” Ravio mumbled. “How else will I make my money?”

Legend snorted and shook his head. “I’m sure you could live without me.”

There was a silence that was much too serious for Legend’s liking.

“I suppose I could,” Ravio replied after what felt like an eternity.

Legend turned, wiggling his way to face Ravio without allowing the Lolian let go of him. A small, sad smile tugged at his lips.

“I don’t really _want_ to live without you,” Ravio said, matter of factly. “So, you better always come back.”

Legend chuckled.

“I’ll try.”

Their lips met and Legend’s heart sang. Ravio was close to him, his arms around him and his dark hair brushing over his skin. He was here. He was here and everything was okay. Everything was okay.

…. But… was it really?

Legend felt the darkness creep closer. What this… Was he just…?

Suddenly, he was too close, too soft. Raven hair in his fingers, warm hands on his cheek and back. Ravio was perfect. He was too perfect.

Panic seized Legend’s heart, sending it to his throat as fast as a jackrabbit. Blood rushed in his ears and he pulled away from their tender kiss. Green eyes snapped open, mouth already opening to ask what was wrong. Legend shook his head so hard that his hat slapped the back of his neck.

Too close. They were too close. He pushed Ravio back, hands harsher than he meant them to be. Pained confusion twisted Ravio’s face into a frown, his green eyes darting across Legend. He was hurt. Legend hurt him. It was his fault. He was guilty of that heartbreak. Guilty. Guilty.

“Link, I don’t—“

“No.” Legend cut him off. “I’m sorry.”

Too much, too much. Before Ravio could speak once more, before he could take his hero’s hand, Legend bolted.

It's too bright, too close, too late. 

_Too much, too much._


	2. Too close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major panic attack and bit of self harm in this one so beware

Legend’s hands were shaking, his chest tight and painful. The woods flew past him in a blur as he raced, his Pegasus boots thundering as fast as they could. He didn’t stop until he reached the river. Spring time had melted the snow that lingered atop the mountains, flowing into the streams until they were raging rapids. White foam and roaring waves beckoned him, waters in pure anger.

He knelt down to the water’s edge, his knees sinking into the sandy bank. His skin itched, pins and needles like crawling ants all over his flesh. No amount of clawing eased the irritations.

It was wrong. Everything was _wrong._

He shivered, the water’s spray clinging to him in icy droplets.

_Itch, itch. Itch, scrape._

Why was this happening? Why did he do that to Ravio? How can he be so frantic about _nothing?_

_Itch, itch. Scrape, itch._

How long has it been? He should be _over_ this by now! Why is this boiling anger and fear bubbling up again? A festering blister he healed eons ago, reopened by _what?_ The other heroes? He’s been on adventures before, after the island. Before Ravio, after Ravio.

No. There’s no _after_ Ravio. Ravio has been here for everything. Ravio helps.

_Itch, scrape, scrape, itch._

No, not Ravio. Ravio’s not the reason for this guilt. Guilty. Guilty. He hurt Ravio. Pained green eyes. Confused that he pushed him away. Betrayed. He doesn’t understand. _She didn’t understand._

_“Why do you look so sad, Link?”_

Legend paused, his whole body frozen in place with eyes wide. He could smell it.

Salty air. Apples. Coconuts and bananas. Hibiscus.

_“I don’t understand,” she said, gazing up at the egg. “How does waking the Windfish make you a bad person?”_

He gripped his hands into fists. Her voice was clear in his mind, a breezy song that swayed with the palm trees. Her red hair flashed in the corner of his eye.

_“You’re not a bad person, Link. You’re a hero! You saved the animals, Tarin, everyone!”_

“No,” he whispered to the river bank, “I didn’t. I couldn’t.”

“You’re being silly,” she whispered.

His head shot up, eyes blown wide as Marin’s voice slipped to his ears despite the roaring waters. She sat next to him, clear as day, with her hair pulled back and that summertime tan that blended her freckles. Her smile was sunshine.

“Why are you beating yourself up about something you couldn’t control?”

Legend blinked, mouth opening but not making words. This was a dream. It was only a dream.

“I killed you when I woke the Windfish,” he finally choked out.

She laughed, bells and chimes that dangled from windows.

“I was never alive, Link. How can you kill me?”

“But… You were! You were there and…”

Something in the bushes moved and his mind snapped away from him. With the speed of a true veteran, Legend whipped around with his blade drawn. His vision tunneled as whatever beast stalked closer.

Monster. Four legs. Fur. Wolfos?

He counted its steps before the perfect strike. One, two, and—

“Whoa! Easy there, Pinky!”

Legend let out a breath in the form of a growl. Twilight held his hands up in surrender as shuffled out from the shrubbery, black diamonds fazing back into his weird necklace.

Marin was gone.

“What’s wrong,” Legend sneered, “You idiots can’t find the town by yourselves? I thought the brighter ones of us could all read maps.”

The rancher rolled his eyes and scoffed, a lazy grin finding him as he tried to joke. “I go all out to find you and this is the thanks I get?”

“I didn’t _ask_ you to find me!”

“No,” Twi calmly, his grin turning to a sour frown, “The captain did.”

“Well, I don’t—“

“Because the merchant’s upset.”

Legend shut his mouth with an audible click. The rancher’s tone was now steel and his glare was twice as harsh.

“Ravio said you needed time,” Twi muttered, “But in case you haven’t noticed, we don’t _have_ time to spare. So, I came out here to find you. Are you coming back or are you going to… to…”

The rancher’s anger slowed as his words fell silent, his eyes fixed on Legend’s arms. The vet didn’t have to look down to know his sleeve was ripped open, the skin underneath now pink and hot. He didn’t break the skin. He’s learned not to.

“Fine,” Legend grumbled. He didn’t sheath his blade. “I’m coming, keep your shirt on.”

———

When they returned, Legend was almost offended that the others didn’t seem worried. In fact, it seemed like they were enjoying themself a little bit too much in his absence. There were only five heroes he could see, only the smithy and the old man missing from the group.

The ones that were there, however, were in his living room, Wild with his Sheikah Slate on the camera mode and the others in a semi-circle. As Wind whooped and cheered, Legend leaned over to see what exactly they were doing. In the center of their circle was Sky, sitting on his knees, with his hands full— literally.

Eight apples were stacked on top of each other, balancing precariously on the chosen hero’s palm. His brow was knitted in concentration as Hyrule added a ninth one. Another cheer and snap of the slate taking a picture.

Yeah. They were fine.

Leaving the other boys, Legend made his way to the kitchen. His missing companions sat at his table. Time was scribbling on a piece of paper, a letter for Malon if Legend had to guess. Four, though, sat quietly with his hands folded on the table, his eyes a warmer shade of hazel than normal. Red, almost. Trick of the light, no doubt. He smiled at Legend when he saw him.

Next to the small hero, sat Ravio.

The merchant was weaving a spool of yarn in between his fingers, knotting it tightly in certain spots before threading it down his hand. Each knot was no more than five centimeters apart, some closer than others and some knots fatter, too. It was something Legend never saw him do before and it drew the hero’s eyebrows together and a smirk tick at his lips.

“What are you doing?”

Legend’s voice made Time pause his writing and glance up, a single brow raised. Four glanced down at his hands, suddenly seeming like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Ravio, however, did not respond. His fingers worked nimbly as he threaded another knot, his face neutral as he focused. It only took a few seconds of heavy silence for the old man and smithy to vacate the private scene.

The kitchen clock ticked. Legend’s arms stung. He tried again, his smile nervous now.

“You making a toy for your bird?”

Ravio let out a sigh but did not answer him. The clock continued to ticked. Legend rubbed the back of his head.

“I… I’m sorry I pushed you.”

The Lorulean’s fingers finally stilled.

“That’s not why I’m angry,” he said flatly.

“What?” Legend bit his lip. “Then… I mean…”

“We promised no more secrets,” Ravio said calmly, interrupting Legend’s graceless fumbling.

The clock continued its ticking. Legend took a deep breath in. They were in the kitchen. He was in his house. Ravio was mad at him. He let the breath out slowly.

“I’m sorry, Rav, I… I’ve just been going through some things.”

The merchant glanced up at him. He looked so hurt. So betrayed. Legend hurt him. He hurt him and betrayed him and now he was upset and Legend was guilty for it and—

“Hey,” Ravio said softly, “Breathe, Mr. Hero.”

Legend took a shuttering breath in. He was in his kitchen. He was with Ravio. They were in their home. The clock ticked. His hands shook. He let the breath out faster than he meant.

Ravio stood and carefully lifted his hands, silently asking permission. Legend nodded, his voice leaving him as his throat tightened. The merchant hugged him close, his hand petting strawberry blond hair as Legend buried his face into his shoulder. Being taller than the hero did have benefits, his warmth comforting and safe.

“You’re okay,” Ravio whispered. “You’re here with me.”

Legend took a deep breath in. Ravio’s robe smelled like thyme and rosemary. Was he cooking? He let the breath out slowly.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” he finally admitted.

It sounded stupid out loud. A child cried from nightmares, a baby boy who clings to his mother’s blouse as he wept. Warriors aren’t bothered by nightmares. Heroes aren’t afraid. Heroes had courage.

This hero had regrets. He had burdens. He had blood on his hands.

“About your past?”

Ravio’s question was gentle, his voice low and spoken against Legend’s hair and successfully pulling the vet back.

A deep breath in. He was in his kitchen. He was in Ravio’s arms. He was safe. A deep breath out.

“About the island,” he mumbled into purple fabric.

The clock ticked but the sound was muffled by the shuffling of cloth. Ravio arms were around him, holding him in a protective embrace.

Ravio was warm. Ravio was close. Ravio was solid.

“Want to tell me about them…?”

Ravio was _real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Last part is half way done so it shouldn't be too long of a wait


	3. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!! It really means a lot to me <3

“… And that’s when I woke up for that one.”

Legend finished the story of his last nightmare with his head hung low. They were in his room— their room— as he told him everything. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, Ravio next to him. The merchant was silent for the entire retelling, only giving small nods of understanding when Legend struggled to describe the strange time jumps.

The vet twiddled his thumbs as Ravio processed everything. He told him about Koholint and about Marin before but this was the first time he truly went into detail. He had to be honest, especially when telling him about the current dreams. Especially after hurting him. His partner deserved the truth.

They promised no more secrets.

He promised.

So, he let all his secrets bare.

“…So, now you know everything,” Legend mumbled.

There was silence for a few painful seconds before Ravio took his hand.

“Thank you,” the Lolian said quietly. “For telling me.”

Legend glanced up, blond hair covering his ice blue eyes.

“I know how hard it is for you,” Ravio continued, “But I’m glad you talked to me about it.”

“I don’t even know if I did,” Legend grumbled.

Green eyes blinked owlishly. “What?”

“This,” Legend said softly, gesturing vaguely with his hand, “I don’t know if this is real or not. I don’t know if I’m dreaming or if I’m awake.”

Ravio’s mouth opened slightly, confusion plastered on his face.

“That makes me sound insane, doesn’t it?” Legend gave a hollow laugh. “Some crazy loon that can’t tell his reality from fantasy.”

His bitterness pulled his face down. How did Ravio even put up with him?

“I don’t even know why I’m te— YOW!”

The soft skin under his arm started to redden where Ravio pinched him.

“What the fuck was _that_ for?!”

“To prove you’re awake,” Ravio stated bluntly.

Legend snarled, about to snap something back when his hand was taken again. The Lolian intertwined their fingers.

“Have you been sleeping? Or have you been avoiding sleep to spare yourself the dreams?”

Ravio’s voice was flat and Legend knew why. He had a history, a pattern. Nothing rarely got past the merchant. He shouldn’t be surprised that he’d catch that too.

“… I’ve been sleeping when I can.”

“So that’s a ‘no’,” Ravio said, his disappointment barely hidden.

“Listen,” Legend grumbled, “If you’re dreams caused entire populations to be destroyed, I highly doubt you’d sleep too.”

“Link, I didn’t me—“

“No,” he snapped, “It’s not like I’m running from my nightmares. I just don’t want to hurt anyone again.”

He was getting defensive. But how could Ravio even begin to understand? Understand his pain, his anger, his _guilt._ He’s the reason for the death of Koholint. He’s the cause of its eradication. Marin is gone because of _him._ It’s his fault. His fault, he’s guilty. Guilty.

“Link,” Ravio softly tried.

“You don’t understand, Ravio!”

The vet stood, his hand ripping away from the merchant’s.

“It’s my fault!” Legend shouted.

Ravio flinched back, ears pulling down at the volume of the vet’s voice.

“My fault they’re gone, that they’re _dead._ I was chosen for _what!?_ To kill?!”

His nails found his arms again.

“That’s all I’m good for— I’m a killer.”

Ravio opened his mouth to object but Legend cut him off before he could.

“That’s why Hylia chose me. That’s why she let my uncle die in that fucking sewer like a rat.”

His skin was raw as he clawed at it.

“Even the gods damned Windfish knew what I was. He knew I could kill them all. He knew I was a monster.”

He was shaking, his flesh hot and his throat closing up as he fought back his tears. He was losing steam.

“It’s my fault, Rav…”

Slowly, Ravio approached him. Like a wounded animal, Legend halfheartedly flinched back. The Lolian did not take a step closer. With a soft gesture, Ravio held his arms out. A gentle invitation. His hero could decline.

A choked cry escaped Legend’s throat, a wail that pushed the first few hot tears from his eyes. He sobbed openly as he entered the merchant’s warm embrace. Ravio’s breath was even and gentle against his hair, his arms snug around him. He was here. He was safe.

“My fault she’s… I failed them. I let them all die. I… I’m…”

Ravio’s arms tightened around him.

“I’m a monster, Rav,” he whispered.

“No,” Ravio whispered against his hair, “No, my darling, you’re no monster.”

Legend hiccuped as another sob took over. He wept against Ravio’s shoulder, a dark spot spreading on the purple fabric. All his frustrations, all his pain, was pushed out of his chest and out his body. He trembled as his merchant held him fast, a rope tied a raft in a storm.

Another shuttering breath and Legend buried his face deeper into Ravio’s robes. No, there was no storm. He was not at sea. He was home.

Home with Ravio.

His wails died down to sniffs and hiccups after a time. How long he was crying, he didn’t know, but his shoulders sagged and his eyelids drooped. All that fight, all that fire, fanned out into vapors that left only exhaustion behind.

“Link.”

Ravio’s voice was small, a gentle whisper against blond locks.

“I need you to know how I see you,” he muttered, “I know I can’t change how you feel about this, but I just need you to know you matter. To me and to others.”

Legend sniffed, a scoff that came out weaker than a hiss of air. Ravio’s hand rubbed small circles on his back, ignoring the pain that came out as sass.

Ravio knew his hero. His hero wasn’t mean, wasn’t unkind. His hurt came out sharp, though, with his tongue and his snark. When he had too much sadness to deal with, he turned to anger. Yet, when Legend finally ran out of anger to use as a cover, all his sorrows bled out. Ravio knew he couldn’t fix those sorrows, those doubts and the drowning guilt.

But he could help him. If only a little. He needed to try.

He pulled away just enough to look into Legend’s eyes, hands gently cupping his hero’s cheeks.

“When I was a child,” Ravio whispered, “I was told that survival was based on how fast I could run and how well I could hide. Life was spent in fear and darkness. No one ever talked about the future because there _was_ nothing besides the here and now. There was no tomorrow. We were doomed for extinction and we all knew it. Why look forward when all you’d find was death? That was the life I knew, Link.

“But then I took a chance to find a tomorrow. I left what I knew was safe, what I _thought_ was safe, to search for a big, strong warrior to help. But you know what I found? I found a kid with my face, passed out on the floor of some dusty old church.”

Legend let out a choked chuckle as Ravio smiled and thumbed away a tear.

“But that kid gave me something I never had before,” Ravio whispered. “He gave me hope. He gave me a tomorrow. One that we can share together.”

Green eyes simmered with unshed tears as he gently held Legend’s face.

“In Lorule, generations will come to tell the tale of the hero who could transverse worlds. Do you hear me, Link? _Generations._ I was told mine was the last, but you changed that. Children will grow old, have children of their own and they will have families. They will be able to teach them things other than pocket picking and scamming. People will smile and laugh for years to come. There will be hardships, yes, but the sun will always rise up again after the night. There will be a _future._

“I believe the people of both Holodrum and Labrynna will also agree that the boy from Hyrule was their greatest blessing. You say that you failed Koholint, Link, but did you truly? The Windfish chose you for a reason and it wasn’t because he thought you were a monster. He knew you were strong enough to save him and in turn all that was under his protection.

“What you felt was real, Link. Marin was as real to you as we are right now. You are allowed to let yourself grieve. But you can’t let it devour you whole. You are not alone, Link. You have me. You have Gulley and Irene.” Ravio chuckled slightly. “And eight other men and boys who know what it feels like to be burdened by your goddess. Eight others who know how it is to do what you are told to save others.

“You are no monster, my darling. You’re so many things, not one of them monstrous. You are a Hylian. You are a man who loves apples and hates my mushroom soup. You are a brother, a nephew and a son, an adventurer and a puzzle solver, a great dancer and a terrible baker.”

“I’m not _that_ terrible of a baker,” Legend muttered halfheartedly with a weak smile.

Ravio chuckled softly. “That’s up for interpretation.”

He leaned his forehead against Legend’s and closed his eyes, his gentle smile warm and honest.

“But you know what’s not?”

Legend hummed in acknowledgement. He trailed his eyes back up to Ravio’s when the merchant didn’t answer right away. He was met with a smile and a soft kiss to the cheek.

“You are the most amazing person I have the pleasure to know,” Ravio finished with a whisper. “You are no monster, my love. You are, and forever will be, my hero.”

Legend pushed forwards, his lips against Ravio’s in a gentle kiss. He was here. He wasn’t dreaming. He was real.

He pulled away only to bury his face back into the merchant’s neck. Ravio smelled of rosemary and thyme. There was something else there, too. Lavender?

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Anything for you, my love,” Ravio whispered. “How are you feeling?”

Legend closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Yes, that was lavender.

“Tired.”

…

“Do you think the others be back from town soon? It’s been hours.”

Sky’s question was left hanging in the air of the living room, unanswered by the other three remaining heroes. Hyrule seemed lost in thought, too zoned out to realize the question was addressed to all of them, himself included. Wind was sprawled out, upside down on one of the recliners, his ankles on the headrest and his head hanging over the front. Four _did_ shrug from his spot on the floor, but his eyes were fixed on the knots he was tying. Sky let out a sigh.

“What’re you doing, Smithy?”

Four pursed his lips, his eyes flashing to a cooler color before his normal hazel.

“It’s just something I learned for empty times,” he replied. “Calms the nerves.”

“Empty times?” Wind rolled over onto his stomach, eyes wide with interest. Four nodded.

“It’s what Zel— Dot calls them,” the smith explained, “When being a hero gets to be a bit too much. I sometimes feel like I’m a forge that’s burning only ashes. Empty of fuel, hence the name. It usually passes but sometimes I have to do something when the stress becomes too much.”

“Oh,” Wind said with a nod, “I get those. So, those knots are just to keep your brain busy?”

Four hummed in agreement. “Its easy to do and doesn’t take much thinking. Ravio was panicking before when the vet ran off, so I showed him. It’s just a small distraction.”

“Did it help?” Sky asked.

“Dunno,” Four said with a shrug, “Legend came back before I could ask.”

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?”

They looked at Hyrule, the traveler’s eyes far off as he leaned against the wall.

“Ravio?” Four asked. “I dunno. He seems pretty soft but—“

“I meant the veteran.”

They fell silent. It wasn’t a new question nor a new worry. They all dealt with stress and their trauma differently but this was the first time they really saw the vet snap.

“Maybe,” Sky finally said. “He’s seen the most out of all of us. I can’t imaging doing two quest let alone five.”

“Six,” Hyrule corrected.

“Six?” Wind rolled over in his seat to look at him, upside-down once more. “I thought it was five.”

“Yeah,” Four added, “He said he’s saved Hyrule, Lorule, Hytopia, Holodrum, and Labryanna. Five.”

Hyrule bit his tongue and glanced to the side, his ears pulled down. He could have sworn the hero of Legend had six tales, not five. Perhaps he misremembered.

“Anyway,” Sky said, steering them back, “I think that he’ll be okay. We just have to be understanding and patient with him. We all have things from our past creep up on us. He’s probably going through one of those— What did you call it, Smithy? Empty times?”

Four nodded.

“Right,” Wind said, sitting up. “This too shall pass, as they say. All we can do is be there for him. Maybe give him some coping strategies like those knots. I know that writing stuff down helps me when I’m feeling over whelmed. Maybe that could help Leg, too!”

Sky smiled. “Exactly! Whatever happens, we’re still all in this together. We’re a family, whether the vet likes it or not.”

With hums and nods of agreement, they left it at that. It wasn’t long before the door swung open and a very excited cook barged in.

“We got a lead,” Wild announced, his arms held out wide.

“Don’t sound so happy about,” Twilight scolded, nudging him to the side as the others filed in.

“I mean, it’s terrible that there’s a huge hoard of monsters that are burning villages down,” Wild said casually, “But at least we’re not going to be aimlessly wandering for days like we did in _someone’s_ Hyrule.”

“It’s not _my_ fault there wasn’t any towns being ransacked or pillaged, Cub,” Twilight growled.

“I never said it was,” Wild snipped back, raising his hands in defense. “But it _was_ your fault we got lost.”

“You mean that _you_ got lost.”

Wild responded by just sticking his tongue out at his predecessor. He couldn’t really argue with the truth.

“This is no time for your petty squabbles,” Warriors said. He glanced around the room, making sure he had the groups attention. “We need to move out if we want to set camp before nightfall. There’s rumors of enemy troops four towns over, no doubt infected. So, we need…”

He trailed off, his brow pinched in the middle as he scanned the room.

“Where’s the vet?”

The silence that followed his question staled the atmosphere. Finally, after a few moments of avoiding eye contact, Hyrule spoke up.

“He’s upstairs with Ravio.”

Warriors sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Well, I guess we can wait.”

“Don’t be stupid,” a sharp voice said from the stairwell. “What did I tell you about risking other’s safety because you’re soft.”

Eight heads whipped to the source, watching as Legend took the stairs down two at a time. A purple strip of yarn was tangled between his fingers, small knots tied along it. The merchant followed behind him, taking each step like a normal person.

There were creases in their clothes.

“Innocent lives are at sake,” Legend continued. “We leave now.”

Time raised a single eyebrow. “Where were you?”

Legend didn’t skip a beat. “Taking a nap.”

Wild snorted but was quickly silenced by an elbow to the rib.

“You sure you’re all right to go?” Sky asked cautiously.

Legend hesitated.

“Yes,” he said. “We’re needed.”

That seemed a good enough answer for the others. Gathering their things, Legend watched as one after another left though his front door. The wooden floor was solid beneath his boots. The yarn was soft in between his fingers.

Ravio’s hand was warm as it took his.

“Sleeping more should help with the hallucinations,” the Lolian whispered. “If they don’t, promise me you’ll tell the others. At least one. Talking about your nightmares will help.”

Legend’s eyes didn’t leave the doorway. He knew one of the heroes who he could tell. One of the heroes that offered help no matter what.

“I promise, Ravio.”

With a soft kiss to the cheek and a promise of a tomorrow, he left.

It was a rushed parting. A goodbye that didn’t feel definite. It was imperfect and open ended.

He was awake.

And he would return.

———

**Two Months Later**

———

The sun was high above the land, its rays showering down light and warmth. Legend stood with his toes in the sand, his boots off and discarded with all his equipment. The calls of seagulls echoed around him. It was perfect.

Almost.

He didn’t look back as a squeal of a pig tore through the peaceful beach. He could hear the shouting of children and laughter of adults. One voice, angry and frazzled, cut through and caused a smirk to tick at the vet’s lips.

“I swear to every one of the goddesses, Sailor!”

“I never told you to _hit_ the pig, Wars!”

“You told me to grab it!!”

Another yelp and angry snort from the pig caused Legend to glance behind him. Outset Island was small and the town smaller. The pig that charged after the captain, however, was anything but. The vet snickered.

“Do you really think he can out run it?”

Hyrule didn’t sound that concerned, more curious than anything. He never really saw a pig before (At least, not one that wasn’t evil reincarnated with a trident and a thirst for blood). His boots were off too, bare feet buried in the sand where he sat.

Legend chuckled next to him. “Nope.”

The two watched in amusement, neither one moving to help the poor soldier. It wasn’t until Wild used something on his Sheikah Slate to lock the pig in place that either of them moved. With the fun gone, Hyrule stretched and stood.

“So,” he said as he turned to Legend, “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

The veteran’s smile was weak as he gazed out to sea. The air was salty in his throat and nose. The sand was coarse beneath his feet and against his legs.

He was here. He was safe.

“Have I ever told you about the island that I saved, Traveler?”

He was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending may not feel like a true closer but I wanted it to be open ended. In my head, Legend does sort this all out. He has mostly good days but the bad days come by once in a while but he has support and tools to deal with it. As a side note: The knots with the yarn is actually something I learned as a teenager as an alternative to unintentional self harm. I used to pick at my nails and cuticles to the point where they'd bleed. With the string, you could just absentmindedly tie knots down it, one after another. Then, after you made all these knots, you can pick them apart. Untie them, unravel them, accidentally take apart the yarn and have all those little threads on your lap and look like a muppet shed on your black pants- The possibilities are endless! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (I cant believe I actually finished a multichap fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I post more? Yes. Will it be soon? No. Work has called me back and school has started again.  
> ((I love you guys and I'm sorry about the delay in my other fics ;-; ))


End file.
